Down the Raging Sea
by ashAksara
Summary: Ingatannya tidak pernah terhempas. Napasnya tidak lantas terlepas. Sementara satu buket bunga yang dilemparkannya ke dasar lautan hanya untuk mencari dan menemukan sang pemilik nama, sang penghuni lautan yang tersenyum padanya. Merengkuh jiwanya. Menyelamatkan nyawanya. [pirates&mermaidAU!]


**_._**

 _ **Author's note:**_ Pirate and Mermaid AU. Salahkan demam berkepanjangan _author_ yang ngga kuat musim pancaroba sampai terkapar beberapa hari dan malah menghasilkan benda beginian selama guling-guling di atas tempat tidur #tabok. Meski _oneshot_ , _author_ membuka kemungkinan untuk melanjutkan seri ini _IF_ banyak pembaca yang me- _request_ agar seri ini dilanjut #authorkabursebelumditimpukroti. Terakhir, selamat membaca dan selamat menikmati~!

* * *

...

* * *

 ** _Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands_**

 ** _DOWN THE RAGING SEA_**

 ** _._**

 ** _'Jangan lupakan aku. Hingga suatu saat nanti, aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu. Aku belum memberi tahu namaku.'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tes… tes… tes…._**

 ** _Tetes mengguruh_**

 ** _Tetes di muka laut mereka jatuh_**

 ** _Mereka jatuh meluruh_**

 ** _Mereka jatuh menggaduh_**

 _._

 _Bocah kecil itu tidak pernah tahu, bahwa jatuh dari geladak kapal dan tenggelam ke dasar lautan, terombang-ambing di antara deru ombak ternyata tidak membunuhnya._

 _Alih-alih membuatnya hidup._

 _Mendebarkan jantungnya ribuan kali lebih cepat dari yang semestinya. Tanpa menghiraukan perih air laut di kedua bola matanya._

 _Karena kehadiran makhluk di hadapannya yang seolah membekukan dunia kecilnya._

 _Melayangkan imajinasinya._

 _Menghentikan aliran waktunya._

 _._

 ** _Tes… tes… tes…_**

 ** _Riak menderas_**

 ** _Riak di muka laut mereka ganas_**

 ** _Mereka ganas menerpa_**

 ** _Mereka ganas mendera_**

 _._

 _Sosok yang mungkin sepantaran dengannya. Surai biru langit malam tergerai indah seolah menari di antara riak ramai ombak. Sisik biru keemasan serta sirip sewarna serupa yang melenggok kanan-kiri. Kulit putih bersinat layaknya mutiara memantulkan cahaya purnama. Lalu sepasang manik ungu berkilau yang menatapnya sedalam lautan. Setenang samudera._

 _Bocah kecil itu seakan menemukan dirinya terpenjara, di dalam keindahan abadi yang siap mencabut nyawanya setiap saat ia menarik napasnya._

 _Dan ketika si bocah kecil tahu paru-parunya tidak sanggup lagi menahan keterbatasan pasokan oksigen, dalam pandangannya yang mengabur, sepasang tangan mungil itu lantas mendekapnya._

 _Tubuhnya yang direngkuh. Menerjang arus ombak meliar._

 _Kesadarannya yang perlahan memudar._

 _._

 ** _Tes… tes… tes…_**

 ** _Ombak menggulung_**

 ** _Ombak di muka laut mereka bergaung_**

 ** _Gaung mereka mengepung_**

 ** _Gaung mereka mengungkung_**

 _._

 _Meski sesaat sebelum gelap menjemputnya, si bocah kecil dapat mendengar lantunan suara yang begitu merdu._

 _Seakan nyanyian. Mengalun._

 _Begitu lembut._

 _Mengantarnya terlelap dalam ketenteraman di antara gemuruh petir memekak di atas laut menggarang._

 _._

 ** _Tes… tes… tes…_**

 ** _Di dasar laut kami bernyanyi_**

 ** _Di kerajaan laut kami menari_**

 ** _Pada tetes yang tak teraba_**

 ** _Pada riak yang tak kasatmata_**

 ** _Pada ombak yang tak tersapa_**

 _._

 _Dan ketika kesadarannya kembali, ditemani desir angin membelai lembut tubuhnya yang menggigil di atas peluk pasir pantai dan wangi udara yang dihirupnya, suara lirih itu membangunkannya._

 _Menjernihkan pikirannya. Mematri ingatannya._

 _Serta sebuah lengkung senyum manis yang seolah meluluhkan lelah di raganya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Namaku Reishi. Siapa namamu, wahai bajak laut kecil? Jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, tolong beritahu aku tentang namamu…."_

* * *

...

* * *

Di antara kelompok-kelompok bajak laut yang berlayar di lautan Pasifik, kapal bajak laut HOMRA merupakan kelompok yang paling ditakuti sekaligus disegani para rekan seprofesi hingga penduduk kota-kota pelabuhan. Bagaimana tidak? Dari kapal saudagar licik yang memperdagangkan budak manusia antar negara, kapal teroris negara asing yang melakukan pelayaran melewati batas negara tanpa izin, hingga kapal tentara angkatan laut yang terbukti melakukan korupsi hingga menyengsarakan rakyat, semua itu dapat dibasmi dengan mudah oleh para awak kapal muda dan tangguh. Serta jangan lupakan sang kapten kapal yang memiliki intuisi setajam mata pedang, ditemani navigator handal yang lihai membaca kondisi cuaca, angin, awan, hingga ombak lautan sekalipun.

Ya. Di masa itu, tidak ada yang sanggup menandingi kejayaan nama bajak laut HOMRA, dengan seorang laki-laki tegap berkulit sawo matang dengan surai layaknya matahari senja dan sepasang manik emas gahar bernama Mikoto yang menjadi kapten dari sepuluh awak kapal yang bekerja dengan loyalitas penuh padanya.

HOMRA tidak memiliki rute tetap dalam melakukan setiap pelayaran mereka. Rute ditentukan berdasarkan intuisi Mikoto, atau seringkali mengikutsertakan agenda acara pelelangan harta karun di beberapa pulau terpencil yang juga menjadi salah satu kegemaran sang navigator, Izumo, dalam berburu barang lelang. Sisanya, Mikoto akan mengerahkan awak kapalnya untuk melakukan pengawasan saat musim berburu para hiu, mengawal kapal dagang, atau bekerja di darat seperti mengumpulkan informasi mengenai lokasi pulau harta karun hingga membantu ladang masyarakat pelabuhan.

Meski sebuah agenda pelayaran rutin, nyatanya kerap dilakukan Mikoto satu tahun sekali di bulan keenam, tepat ketika purnama penuh menggantung tepat di langit malam. Atau setidaknya, selama empat belas tahun Mikoto hidup mengarungi lautan bersama kru kapal lain, hingga tujuh tahun lalu dirinya berhasil membentuk kru kapalnya sendiri, Mikoto tidak pernah absen untuk melemparkan satu buket bunga berwarna biru ke dasar lautan, tepat di tengah jantung Samudera Pasifik.

Buket bunga _wasurenagusa_ , yang dalam bahasa bunga, buket itu memiliki arti, _'Jangan lupakan aku'_.

Sama seperti malam ini. Malam purnama penuh di bulan keenam. Mikoto akan berdiri di ujung geladak. Pandangannya yang setajam elang itu akan menunduk, seolah membelah dalamnya lautan. Seakan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Dan sang kapten akan berdiri di sana, seorang diri, hingga beberapa waktu berlalu dan Mikoto akan melemparkan buket bunganya, mengamati buket itu meluncur dan hilang ditelan gelapnya samudera, hingga ia membalikkan punggung dan mengajak krunya untuk kembali berlayar.

Namun tidak untuk malam ini. Mikoto memutuskan untuk memperlambat pelayaran, sembari menikmati lautan tenang ditemani terang bulan dan bergentong-gentong anggur yang juga disediakannya untuk para awak kapalnya.

"Tahun ini pun, kau tidak pernah absen melakukan ritual ini, Kapten."

Salah satu awak kapalnya sekaligus asisten navigator, Tatara, tersenyum lebar padanya sembari menyerahkan gelas berisi anggur. Mikoto mendengus seraya melengkung senyum ke dalam gelas birnya, sementara kalimat Tatara yang kemudian dijawab oleh Izumo.

"Kau tahu jika purnama di bulan keenam, empat belas tahun lalu, adalah hari bersejarah bagi Mikoto. Bukan begitu, Tatara?"

"Eh? Hari bersejarah bagi Mikoto- _san_?" ujar Misaki, seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek namun yang terlihat paling bersemangat di antara yang lain. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar layaknya anak kecil menanti hadiah natal. "Ceritakan padaku, Mikoto- _san_! Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah tahu mengapa Mikoto- _san_ selalu mendatangi perairan ini dan melemparkan buket bunga ke laut. Apa yang terjadi empat belas tahun lalu?"

Mikoto terdiam sejenak. Kedua tangannya yang dengan lihai menyalakan cerutunya. Tatapannya yang kemudian beralih pada langit malam yang disinari cahaya bulan penuh di atas kepalanya. Menghembus asap cerutunya, Mikoto lantas menjawab. "Empat belas tahun lalu, aku masih bekerja pada Kapten Kagutsu. Dan malam itu, pada purnama di bulan keenam, laut yang semula tenang tiba-tiba saja mengganas. Petir dan badai bersahutan. Ombak menggulung. Tidak banyak hal yang kuingat ketika aku di atas kapal. Yang kuingat hanyalah ketika aku terlempar ke laut. Hanyut dibawa ombak. Aku pikir aku akan mati, meski nyatanya aku hidup dan dengan ajaib aku sudah berada di pantai ketika aku sadar."

"Lalu, awak kapal Kapten Kagutsu?"

Mikoto menghisap cerutunya lalu menghembusnya kembali, sebelum menggeleng dan berkata, "Hanya aku satu-satunya yang selamat."

Suasana yang sesaat canggung. Diam yang menggantung. Hingga Misaki sekali lagi memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaan lainnya. "Jadi karena itu Mikoto- _san_ selalu datang kemari, untuk memperingati kejadian itu?"

Satu seringai terbit di bibirnya, yang kemudian terhalang tepi gelas anggurnya. "Kira-kira seperti itulah."

"Luar biasa, Mikoto- _san_! Aku tidak menyangka jika Anda adalah bajak laut yang romantis!"

Kata-kata Misaki memecah gelak tawa di atas geladak kapal. Pesta sederhana dengan anggur yang berlanjut hingga warna ungu temaram menyembul di ufuk timur, mempersiapkan langit akan kedatangan sang penguasa siang. Para awak kapal yang telah kembali ke pos jaga masing-masing, meski Mikoto tetap bersandar pada tepi geladak kapalnya. Sepasang manik emasnya yang menatap pada semburat ungu di ufuk timur. Ungu yang serupa dengan bola mata berkilau di dalam lautan yang pernah dijumpainya.

Empat belas tahun yang lalu. Tepat di bawah muka laut ia melayarkan kapalnya.

"Kau tidak menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Misaki- _chan_ , Mikoto. Tentang alasan mengapa kau melakukan ritual ini."

Suara Izumo membangunkan lamunannya. Mendengus, Mikoto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya lalu bersandar pada tepian geladak. "Siapa yang mau percaya jika semua ini kulakukan sebagai bentuk tanda terima kasihku pada manusia duyung yang menyelamatkanku empat belas tahun lalu itu?"

"Tapi aku mempercayaimu, Mikoto. Meski aku belum pernah melihat mereka, dan sangat berharap suatu saat bisa bertemu mereka dan membuktikan kebenaran ceritamu itu."

Kekeh tawa muncul dari mulutnya. Hanya sekedar rasa terima kasih? Bahkan rekan terdekatnya sekalipun tidak berhasil menebak jalaran rasa yang menggila dalam benaknya. Yang kerap muncul setiap saat Mikoto mengawali pelayarannya menuju tempat itu setiap bulan keenam. Yang tidak pernah lelang membuat perutnya melilit dan degup jantungnya berlari setiap kali ingatannya melayang pada sosok itu. Pada suara itu. Pada nyanyian itu.

Pada senyum itu.

 _Wasurenagusa_. Artinya, _'Jangan lupakan aku'_. Mikoto tahu arti bahasa bunga itu tidaklah disampaikannya untuk mengenang kepergian kaptennya terdahulu. Toh Mikoto tidak peduli. Mikoto tidak lagi mengingat masa-masa perbudakan yang dialaminya ketika ia dijual oleh orang tuanya lalu dibawa naik ke kapal Kapten Kagutsu. Karena arti bunga itu semata-mata ia tujukan pada sang penghuni lautan. Permintaannya yang tidak terucap dari bibirnya. Harap dari lubuk jiwanya yang ia sampaikan dalam sebentuk buket bunga berwarna biru terang.

.

.

.

 _Jangan lupakan aku. Jangan lupakan aku. Hingga suatu saat nanti, aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu. Aku belum memberi tahu namaku._

 _Aku Mikoto. Dan suatu saat nanti, maukah kau naik ke permukaan laut dan menyapaku dengan senyummu itu, Reishi?_

* * *

...

* * *

 _._

 ** _Tes… tes… tes…._**

 ** _Tetes yang meluruh_**

 ** _Tetes dari langit mereka urung jatuh_**

 ** _Mereka tak jatuh melarung_**

 ** _Mereka tak jatuh mengarung_**

 _._

"Anda sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin muncul ke permukaan dan menampakkan wujudmu pada manusia itu?"

"Hmm? Dan apa manfaatnya bagiku jika aku melakukan itu, Saruhiko- _kun_?"

"Tch. Setidaknya itu akan menghentikan manusia idiot itu dari kesenangannya melemparkan buket bunga ke laut setiap purnama bulan keenam. Dan semua ini ia lakukan semenjak empat belas tahun yang lalu. Empat belas tahun, Yang Mulia. Lagipula Anda seharusnya tahu, melemparkan sampah ke laut itu sama saja dengan mencemari lautan."

"Begitu? Tapi bunga ini tumbuhan organik, Saruhiko- _kun_. Dan kau lihat kertas pembungkusnya? Kertas ini akan larut tidak beberapa lama setelah terendam air hingga tidak menyisakan ampas sedikitpun. Lalu bagian mana yang kau sebut pencemaran lautan?"

"Tch. Terserah pendapat Anda."

"Fufufu…. Meski kuhargai niat baikmu yang selalu menemaniku berenang _sedekat ini_ dengan permukaan setiap terang bulan di bulan keenam."

"Kalau tidak begini, Anda akan nekat menemui manusia itu, Yang Mulia. Dan jika Anda berada terlalu dekat dengan para manusia itu, tidak tidak. Saya tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Anda, pangeran dari Kerajaan Pasifik, sampai tertangkap oleh para manusia barbar itu."

 _._

 ** _Tes… tes… tes…_**

 ** _Riak mendayu_**

 ** _Riak dari langit mereka enggan bertamu_**

 ** _Mereka sunyi melagu_**

 ** _Mereka sunyi menjamu_**

 _._

"Tidak semua dari mereka melakukan tindakan perusakan terhadap laut, Saruhiko- _kun_. Bertahun-tahun aku mengawasi kapal ini, dan aku tahu mereka banyak melakukan hal-hal baik, tidak hanya untuk ekosistem laut, namun tentunya untuk ketenteraman hidup para manusia itu sendiri. Jika mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan kapal penjarah yang datang empat belas tahun lalu itu, maka aku tidak akan segan memanggil badai dan ombak untuk membinasakan mereka."

"Karena itu Anda menyelamatkannya? Setelah apa yang dilakukan Yang Mulia Raja Habari, ayah Anda sendiri, untuk mengkaramkan kapal itu empat belas tahun yang lalu, Anda lantas menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil karena Anda tahu anak itu bukanlah spesies manusia jahat?"

"Kata-katamu menusuk sekali. Dan ketika aku menyelamatkannya saat itu, aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa anak itu nantinya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa?"

 _._

 ** _Tes… tes… tes…_**

 ** _Ombak melantun_**

 ** _Ombak dari angin mereka berayun_**

 ** _Angin mereka menuntun_**

 ** _Angin mereka terampun_**

 _._

"… sayangnya aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Yang Mulia…."

"Fufufufu, rasa penasaranmu itu memang sulit untuk dibendung, Saruhiko- _kun_. Ah, sebentar lagi matahari terbit. Kurasa sudah waktunya kita kembali, sebelum ayah terbangun dan menemukan aku tidak berada di kamarku. Aku tidak mau ayah kembali membuat panik satu istana hanya karena aku pulang terlambat."

"… lalu, buket bunga di tangan Anda…?"

"Aku akan membawanya ke ruang koleksiku, tentu saja. Hmm? Ada yang salah dengan itu, Saruhiko- _kun_?"

"… tidak, bukan apa-apa. Saya hanya sedang menerka, di mana tepatnya Anda akan menaruh pot untuk buket bunga kali ini, mengingat Anda juga membekukan dan mengawetkan tiga belas buket bunga lainnya, serta hobi Anda mengoleksi perkakas milik manusia yang Anda ambil dari kapal-kapal mereka yang karam. Saya tidak bisa menduga Anda masih memiliki lahan kosong untuk menaruh buket bunga kali ini."

"Hmm~ setidaknya kamarku masih lega untuk kuhias dengan buket bunga seperti ini, termasuk buket-buket lainnya yang akan datang dalam belasan tahun ke depan. Benar begitu, Saruhiko- _kun_?"

"… haha. Anda bercanda, Yang Mulia…."

 _._

 ** _Tes… tes… tes…_**

 ** _Di dasar laut kami bernyanyi_**

 ** _Di kerajaan laut kami menari_**

 ** _Pada tetes yang tak teraba_**

 ** _Pada riak yang tak kasatmata_**

 ** _Pada ombak yang tak tersapa_**

 ** _._**

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _a.n._** Yak, sekian dari _author_ kali ini. Ditunggu saran dan keripik-tidak pedasnya~! XD #kabursebelumdigamparpembaca


End file.
